RWBY: War For Vale
by IcyKaapro
Summary: The Kingdom of Vale is in peril. Most citizens think nothing of the recent dust attacks, but being onlivious might just be there demise. Who will want Vale, in all it's riches and glory? Torchwick? The other Kingdoms? This will be one heck of a Vytal festival... (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.) Now Needing Oc's!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Professor Ozpin was having a lovely morning, sipping his coffee, enjoying the sunrise. He smiled, thinking nothing could ruin the morning.

He was terribly and utterly wrong.

"Waaaah!" Ozpin turned to see a boy fall on the ground a couple feet away from him, groaning into the ground.

"Um...who...are you?" Ozpin leaned in, with his normal poker face on, taking another sip of his drink.

The boy, realizing who he was in the presence of, instantly got to his feet, and trying to wipe of any dirt stuck to him.

"Apologies Professor! I had know idea you were here, did I get dirt on you? Did you fall over? did you break anything? 'Cuz I mean you're getting older by the day! Not that you are old, but...uh. Oh, right! I'm Chen, part of team R.C.O.N!" Chen said wiping some sweat and dirt off his forehead.

"Yes, well, nice to meet you, Chen, but why on Remnant were you flying through the air?"

Ozpin glanced upward, silently hoping no more teenage boys would come screaming down from the sky.

Chen glanced up nervously, before explaining. " Me and my team are working on a rocket propelling jet pack. It...didn't work out that well."

He shuffled his feet and looked down sheepishly.

"Ah, you must be one of the teams here for the Vytal festival. I'm guessing you're from Vacuo, by you looks of it?"

Ozpin then in a way sized him up. He had dark black and orange eyes. He wore a sand coloured tunic, with a red scarf and brown pants. He seemed to be an optimistic type of person, always thinking the glass was half full.

Chen glanced at his watched his eyes widening. "Oh dear! I gotta get to the foreign orientation meeting! See ya professor!"

He dashed off with a sort of limp that he tried to hide, but Ozpin had trained eyes.

He seemed to either have a wound from falling, or...something else. 'I'll have to look up his file' He thought, glancing down at his Scroll.

He had two messages: one, from Glynda about giving the kids more of a harder punishment in detention, and the second... His eyes widened, as he quickly pocketed his scroll, looking to see if anybody had seen it.

From what he saw in the message, he knew one thing for sure: it was going to be one crazy Vytel festival.

Ruby had just finished taking a shower when she heard screaming.

She quickly threw her clothes on and grabbed Crimson Rose, bursting out of the bathroom door.

"What it it? Is everybody okay!?"

She said loudly, her eyes wild in anticipation.

"It's fine, Ruby, just Yang saw some new students, namely: the boys." Weiss said, not looking up from her homework.

"Oh. I thought somebody was hurt."

Ruby smiled sheepishly, then stopped, realizing Yang wasn't even in the room.

"Uh where is-" Ruby started, but Weiss intercepted. "She's already down there, chatting them up."

Ruby walked over to the window and sighed, seeing her sister rush up to the new competitors, talking excitedly. "I wonder what they're saying..." She whispered leaning closer out of the window.

Yang ran up to the new team with a grin on her face. 'New faces! More importantly, mor boys!' She thought to herself, quickening her pace.

"Oof!" Yang was too deep in her thoughts that she hadn't payed attention of how close she was to the new team.

"Oh! Sorry! You okay?" A Tall boy asked, reaching his hand down.

He was quite handsome, to Yang's delight. He wore a blue scarf, and beige and brown clothes, which seemed to be used for desert living.

He had black and orange hair, with cool, blue eyes. He had a nice, dark tan, as did his other friends, and by the the looks of them, they seemed to be from Vacuo.

Yang grabbed the hand and pulled herself up, noting there were only three of them.

"Thanks, I'm okay. I didn't catch your name though."

The tall one leaned back and spoke again. "Oh, we'll I'm Roland, and this" he glanced at one of his accomplices "is Noah, and the crabby looking girl beside me is Opal."

The girl glared at him and punched in the arm.

"Hey! I'm only crabby because you messed up my jet pack!"

"Proto-type" He corrected, grinning and gaining a glare.

He then turned to Yang, and frowned.

"Speaking of which, have you happened to see a boy flying through the sky, dressed sorta like us?" Roland asked a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, can't say that I have, but I could help you look. What's his name?" She grinned at him, which gave her another glare from opal.

"His name is Chen and he has this sort of crazy vibe to him, you'll probably know him when you see him." He glanced at his scroll, and he sighed, making a mental note to never separate his team members.

"We'll, we must be going, but if you wan to find us, just look for Team R.C.O.N.! He called running towards the entrance to the school.

"Bye!"

He watched as the Blonde waved goodbye to the new team of students, running back to her dormitory. He saw the innocence not just team RWBY, but of all of them. They weren't ready for this. For war. Well, they had no choice. War was upon them, wether they were ready or not.

He grabbed his scroll and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Sir."

"Ah, Mark, It's good to here you made it. Run into any trouble?"

"No, Sir. But trying to get the rest of the team here has proven difficult, so they will not arrive until a couple days before the Vytel festival."

"Well, that is unfortunate we can't get you in the school without infiltrating it, but I guess well have to make do. Though of course we do have me, so I will observe everything as best as I can, which won't prove to be that hard."

"Sir, I just don't understand one thing: why do I have to attend the dance...I'm just here to observe and hope that the students will be trained before the storm."

"..."

"Sir?"

I think *csh* we're breaking up *csh* can't get

"Audio chat ended. Shall I call again?" The synthetic voice of his scroll rang out, with what seemed to be a slight tone of smugness in her voice.

"Oh for the love of dust! Why does he always do that?"

He sighed, and ran back to where he had been sleeping, hoping for the best.

**A/N: Well, Viewers! Welcome to my first fanfic that I hopefully won't delete, and it would be nice to review,**

**And constructive criticism would be nice. So I'd just like to put this out there, I am Canadian, so if you think I accidentally said color 'colour' its how we spell it. Just as a heads up. So get over it.**

**Anyways, I will put the disclaimer here, and I will see you guys next time! (Hopefully)**

**DISCLAIMER! I own Nothing except my Oc's and some part of the story of the fic, Monty Oum owns it. So ya. Bye!**

**P.S. Sorry if you think it's short, I will hopefully try to make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my very few viewers, sorry about that weird thing that happened to my first chapter, but I've fixed it now, so without further ado...ado? A do? Whatever, here's chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER! Monty owns rwby, I don't.**

**Chapter 2**

Roman glanced down off the catwalk, and smiled. Phase two was going underway, and they had successfully transported all of the dust to there new hideout.

He turned around (much to his disappointment) to see Mercury and Emerald walking up to him with a smirk.

'Those pests' He thought, his smile weakening.

"Why hello!Theres are my 'favourite' kids in town. How have you been doing a students? Got any homework that you need help with?"

Emerald just glared at him, with Mercury just giving him a slight frown.

"Actually, we're here to tell you what actually is phase two." Mercury said, walking closer to the boxes of dust.

"Finally! You get bored going to recruitment meetings, talking to Faunus, those idiots." He whispered that last part, glancing around the base.

Yes well, Torchwick, no more raids, no more hiding in the shadows. We're talking about a full-scale war." Emerald grinned, walking off the catwalk.

Torchwick was stunned. He tey had quite a large amount of recruits ready for battle, but...full scale war? Insane!

"How in the world would we be able to win that? Where would we start, anyway?" He could barely see strait. This was suicide!

Mercury smirked, then replied.

"Well, Roman, we do need a spark. A prime target. Somebody to strike it off. "

He paused, turning around back to see Torchwick. "Somebody to make it seem like Vale has declared war on Atlas."

-Mark?

-Sir.

-Why are you texting me instead of calling?

-I thought it would be more efficient.

-I...guess you're right. Are you in.

-Yes Sir, shouldn't be long before they-

-Mark?

-Goodbye Sir. I won't be able to talk to you for at least a couple days. All is according to plan.

Torchwick grinned, suddenly liking their idea. Well, whose going to hit it off?" He asked.

"I will." All three heads turned to see a young man in full armour and a mask, walking up to them, as the metallic voice rang out again.

"My name is Mr. Strathom. Pleasure to meet you, Torchwick. I assure you, I am quite up to the job."

"He was a top mercenary in Atlas a few years back. Took out the Kings daughter." Piped in Emerald.

Strathom turned back to Torchwick then asked. "When should I start?"

Torchwick looked around at the piles of dust, to all the soldiers they had at the ready, along with the new weapons they had 'borrowed'.

"Mr. Strathom, I believe the time to start, is now."

"I think this is a colossal waste of time. I'll be in the library." Blake closed the door, silently fuming.

Why couldn't they understand?

She had to do this, Torchwick was planning something, and it was going to happen. Soon.

As she was walking to the library, she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, Blake."

She looked up in surprise to see...nobody she knew? Even more surprising was that he was in full armour, and he was wearing a mask.

Blake seemed at a loss for words.

"H-how did you know my-" "Name? It's on your book." He then glanced down at the title and made a sort of 'heh' noise.

"Reading up on The Human-Faunus wars? They are quit an interesting subject, though not many humans read it."

When he said this, he looked back up, and stared into her eyes (Or it seemed that way, he's wearing a mask).

"Quite a lot of FAUNUS read it though, they seem quite interested in their history of their freedom."

Blake's heart quickened, 'did he know?' She thought. After a couple seconds, she whispered. "Who are you?"

He outstretched his hand and answered. "My name is Marcus Strathom, leader of Team M.L.I.C."

She sighed, and (ignoring the handshake) kept on walking.

She started to walk into the library, but was stopped by what he said next.

"Blake, between you and me" He leaned closer before he continued.

"Faunus to Human." Her eyes widened. "I think something's going to happen soon, during the Vytal Festival." He leaned back, and folded his arms.

"Pleasure meeting you, Ms Belladonna"

He walked away, leaving Blake speechless. 'That was the weirdest conversation I've ever had. Though it does almost tie with that time Yang tried talking about me and Sun, along with just boys in general.'

She shook her head, and walked into the library.

**Soooo...**

**I said this chapter would be longer, and I apologize. If you like this story it would be nice to review,**

**If you hated it, it would be nice to review anyway, even if its saying f*** off. **

**Anyways, **

**I have shrouded this story in somewhat mystery, though I'm not the best writer, so I don't know what will become of it, so I won't say anything. What I WILL say us I am going to take Oc's for Team Malice (MLIC, minus the M) so go and give me the most unique, strong and flawed characters fanfiction can give me! I'm IcyKaapro, and I'll see you guys, next time!**


End file.
